Changes
by Luceid Lycan
Summary: A certain white haired boy and a chatterbox finally have a child of their own. And wants their old friends to see for themselves. Set a couple of years after the game.


**Disclaimer:I dont own anything from WA3! Happy now?**

* * *

The town was crowded as it was busy, people coming in and out of houses and buildings only waiting for their time to rest when jobs are finished. This was atown called "Boot Hill". Yes, the same place where the proud Virginia Maxwell livedspent (and is still spending) herpast. Considering that Filgia is regenerating from its wounds, slowly but surely, most towns have now been seeing an era that will change them for good.

But that had nothing to do with our story...

"Jenna? Jenna?"

A woman, a brunette with her hair cut to shoulder lengthcalled outside as she was searchingcalmly for the named person.

"Where did she go, jeez! She's more like her father than I thought." She said as fixing some hair that went into her face. This woman was beautiful by all means, her petite frame suited her well, she had eyes that were colored green and they shone in the sun like rapid flames of… uh, green fire thingies (Ok sorry, cant think of good things when I have so much work to do. So lets leave it at that okay..)

In the gates of town nearing the outskirts, a little silhouette stood by seeming to wait for someone.

A little girl, aging around 4 or less was eyeing every person that either left or went into the city. This little girl had white hair stretching to her back, had cute green orbs in her eyes, and was dressed properly by all means. Smiles came out of her innocent face as she took her eyes one from one person to another.

Suddenly, arms were extended behind her forming a small hug.

"Jenna, mommy was worried sick. You should have told me where you were going." A worried expression formed in her face, but still not faltering her beauty.

"I was just waiting for dada, I'm sowy momma." She said in a tone matching her age.

The woman smiled at her child, then patting her on the head.

"Virginia."

She nearly jumped at the voice suddenly surprising her, "Oh! Uncle Tesla, hi.." She said as she smiled and looked back directly at the person.

"Gwandpa Tesla!" The little girl ran towards him. He hunched and hugged the little girl tightly.

"So, I guess you were waiting for your father" A smile was seen from his face as he suddenly released the girl from his arms.

"She just went outside the house and I found her here, really, she can be as handful as her father sometimes." Interrupted Virginia, as she somewhat massaged her head with her right hand.

"Well, maybe that's why you fell in love with him in the first place." Replied Uncle Tesla as he stood up again.

"Hey, gwandpa. Lets play aftew dada comes home today." She said as she playfully pulled one of his sleeve.

"Of course dear." Lightly patting her again on the head. "Well, I have to go now. Wouldn't want your aunty to wait too long. See you later. Bye Jenna." He waved at them as he walked in the direction of his house.

The winds felt cold over them, and the child ran into her mother as the sudden breeze was over.

Justthen they suddenly heard the running of a horse, and both mother and child looked at where the direction of the sound was coming from. Beckoning the sounds, a silhouette was coming near them, clearer and clearer had the image been.

"Dada!" The young girl shouted as the rider and steed stopped in front of them carefully.

The rider went down from his horse and the little girl ran towards him, hugging him from his left leg. Considering her height at that age.

The rider was deeply dressed in black. With twin red scarves being carried away by the wind, as he worn it nearly covering his mouth. He looked down on the girl, slowly crouching and gently kissing her on the forehead. Then looking at the woman who slowly walked near them.

"Well, what took you so long? I thought I heard the great Jet Enduro said he could do it in less time?" She said teasingly as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Whatever… I'm tired. Lets get into the house." He said with a tired smirk on his face, then leading his family back into their cozy home.

After they went inside their house, Jet sat in his "chair" quite lazily. Pointing the obvious that he was tired.

He looked around the house, and reminded himself of how much he got far with Virginia.

"Dada!" She shouted at him and he fell back to reality.

"What?" He said with all the emotion he could muster, though it still sounded cold even to "him". After all, this was Jet we are talking about, how much he has changed even a little was as big as it could get.

"Can I plays at Gwandpa Tesla's?" Her childish voice always made her father smile.

"Okay, but behave yourself."

He was going to kiss her goodbye, but was stopped as the girl ran outside screaming with joy.

"She's more like her mother, so pure of energy" (Sweating a little)

* * *

"So, how was the visit with Clive and Gallows?" Virginia suddenly intruded in his thoughts about their child.

Placing his hand in his chin, "Still the same, Clive was reading a book when I came in, how surprising. Gallows…. Is still an oaf-lug." (Yes, as part oh his experiences, Jet came up with a little set of his own words)

Virginia raised an eyebrow, because she was expecting to hear more from her husband.

"I guess they aren't the only ones that didn't change." Of course Virginia knew Jet had changed, how much of a wife is she if she doesn't know her own hubby.

"Really Jet, and I thought having a baby could change your attitude all these years." She moved closer to Jet, and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

After a little while, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Maybe we should have another? I can put her to bed early." She smiled slyly.

"And have another little chatterbox?" Jet paused for a little because he saw Virginia glare at him. "Hey, I meant it as a good thing, at least she's not like me."

Her glaring was soon changed by the sudden raise of her eyebrow.

"Really? You think so? Then I guess making trips outside the house was gotten from me?" She said sarcastically.

"She goes outside the house by herself? Well maybe to your uncle Tesla's so I guess its okay. But further than that is a no-no" (Agh.. that didn't sound like Jet, but it was already written that he changed a "little")

Virginia sat on Jet's lap, and wrapped both arms around him.

* * *

Suddenly he interrupted their romantic time.

"Virginia, I have to ask you something.." Jet's seriousness also affected her. And worry was beginning to etch on her face.

"Tell me, its okay. I'm here with you, and so is Jenna.When she returns, I mean."

Jet looked into his wife's eyes.

"You…" Stopping hesitantly.

"Did you gain weight? Ouch!"

It was turned into a scene of Virginia pinching Jet's cheeks.

"You're mean!" And then both laughed at the small joke that was made.

"Hey, before I forget. So, what was their reply?" Still sitting on Jet's lap.

"Clive said he could come, but his family had to stay because of some "work" Catherine had to do" Jet said plainly. "Aww.. that's too bad, I really wanted them to see our home, and of course Jenna." Looking a little down as she said it.

"What about Gallows?" She cut off the sad expression and turned a little more cheerful.

"I managed to talk to him after he was beaten silly by Halle, only he could come. Shayne was under training from Halle, and well… Halle was training him so she couldn't come."

"I guess that's better than nothing" Virginia smiled as she put a light kiss on Jet's forehead.

* * *

Should I continue? Maybe it'll depend on the reviews (If the story could attract people)


End file.
